Obcasio
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: When Bella is sent away, for being too powerful. she meets the Cullens.she immediately hates them. Or more their race. how does this harmless creature know of vampires. And still be alive. and how are the Cullens when they find out what her secret is.


She walked into the cafeteria, completely innocent, head bowed down not making eye contact with anyone. My mind reached out of all the other mental babble. Her hair had fallen over her face so I hadn't seen her face yet I could tell she was a beauty. Her graceful movements, her delicate footfalls and I could see through all her shyness that she was a nice person. My mind was still reaching out, it felt her presence, but no thoughts like she wasn't thinking? How could she not think?. She got some food and went to pay.

"thanks" she said, her voice seemed to swirl in the air and stun the dinner lady. She turned around her head looking up, searching for a table. I was shocked. Purple eyes?. She had delicate dark brown locks that fell just below her chest area that was slightly wavy, she had a perfect heart shaped face and a button nose of which so many girls were trying to achieve nowadays and pink plump lips. My whole family was watching her out of the corner of their eyes. Her eyes scanned the cafeteria, her eyes scanned us but she didn't freeze like most humans do, she just kept scanning looking for a free table.

"Yo, bella over here" the "popular" group called in its name, Mike Newton called she just ignored him and found an empty table. She picked at her food not sure if she defiantly wanted it she sighed.

_Edward what is she thinking? _

"Alice I don't know, she seems to not think" I said, finally looking at her. The brunette glanced up, I think finally realising there are extremely good looking people in the room, but when she focused and realised something, she went as white as a sheet. Really pale!. She gulped. She stood abruptly, she stood for a couple of seconds she looked at her food. She just turned and almost ran out of the room.

"jasper?" I asked. He looked confused.

"she was terrified" he said. Emmet hid a laugh.

"it was probably me" he winked and flexed his muscles. "cause I'm Hench" Emmet laughed. Emmet was very in with the language of this century, Hench means cool no um oh yeah strong?. Bella was wearing tight skinny jeans that complimented her legs and a bikers leather jacket.

"to be honest even she should have been good enough to be a vampire she was very beautiful, good proportions" Rose said. Rose was vain but she had a good heart with her family. I looked at Alice

who was normally happy and always smiling was deep in thought.

"what is it babe" Jasper asked. She hummed in questioning without opening her mouth. "Al?" Jasper asked.

"oh sorry, she looked familiar I just can't think where" Alice mused just as the bell rang and she floated away led by jasper still deep in thought. I walked to biology deep in thought about this new girl. I sat down not noticing everything went quiet when the new girl herself walked in. she froze when she saw me but carried on going to the teacher to give him her slip.

"ah Isabella take the seat next to Edward please" he said not looking up.

"um who's Edward?" she asked. He hadn't pointed to me so how would she know, she was new. DUH!. He looked up and realised.

"Edward please lift your hand" I looked up and did what he said. She gulped nervously but walked over. She moved her chair as far as the table would allow generally terrified of me?. Her scent drifted to my nose, I clenched the table and stopped breathing abruptly she shrunk back in fear. My thirst jumping to my throat, making everything hard to focus on. Then suddenly I lost my thirst, it just went. I looked at bella out the corner of my eye, she was twirling her fingers apparently absent minded. I tried to not think about anything she obviously wasn't listening.

"Bella what is photosynthesis?" Mr banner asked.

_She wasn't listening I can catch her out. _

"photosynthesis is where a plant has to respire, it creates it's own food using sunlight and water, its gets the carbon dioxide through its leaves, the waste product of this reaction is oxygen" she said in a monotone. Everyone looked around at her but she didn't seem to notice. Mr banner was surprised.

"yes, correct" he said. _damn. _I looked at her out the corner of my eye. The bell went and she was out of here, slightly faster than any human should. She was really scared of us?. The last period of my day went boringly smooth. Alice came over after that, when I was leaning on my Volvo my hands in my pockets.

"Edward, Bella she's different I mean I have gym with her and well she is fast" Alice said "we need to talk to the others" she said. It was then that Bella walked out of the reception and slowly strolled to a large motorbike. She opened the seat of the bike and pulled out a helmet. "she is really strange she's something else" Bella glanced over.

"do you think she heard?" I asked, Alice looked at me. We then both looked back at her and she was revving her engine and roaring away.

"that's a cool bike!" jasper announced. Alice jumped which was really weird because vampire aren't jumpy. Everyone laughed rather nervously.

"do you know what her subjects are Al?" Rose asked.

"um… oh yeah, she took singing art and medicine, but has bio English and gym as well" Alice said.

"right lets talk to Carlisle" I said.

"wait where's Em?" rose asked. We looked around. Rose started to panic, knowing he should have been able to hear them they went looking for him.

"guys I found him!" Jasper said near the sports hall. We all ran there, he was looking in the sports cupboard. I raced over, rose was dry sobbing.

"he won't wake" Alice said. I frowned.

"Al vampires can't sleep" I said. Jasper lugged Em out and he hung there limp, I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. We ran to the car soo fast no one would have seen us. I drove soo fast home to try and get home as fast as I could while Jasper phoned Esme who phoned Carlisle. Jasper picked him up and brought him into the house.

"oh my" Esme said her hands coming to her face. Jasper put him on the sofa and Rose sat on the floor and clasped his hands, she was now dry sobbing. "when is Carlisle getting here?" Esme asked.

"in about two point three seconds" Alice notified. We heard the distant sound of his tires turning in. Alice had sat with Rose trying to get her to breathe evenly. I have no idea why, breathing never helped us anyway.

_How do we know if he's still alive? We have no heart beats and we don't have to breath… he's not breathing hmmm _jasper mused to him self.

"Carlisle will know" I said, just at that he walked in. he walked directly to Em and opened his eyes and watched for his response which he got, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"he's unconscious" Carlisle said, smiling slightly at Rose then started off in his curious mind of how he could wake him what might work and what might not. "how did this-" Carlisle started until Alice got a vision.

_We were all in a clearing some sort of field, we were all around Em when bella starts hiding in the bushes she had been walking and accidentally walked across us. She was frozen in fear she tried to walk back silently but steps on a twig she froze and her face scrunched up and she was about to turn and run but I was standing right in front of her and a hand jumps to her face and she cursed. _

"when is it?" I asked.

"tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I awoke early in the empty house that seemed to echo even the quietest of sounds, being the oldest of twelve I was used to the noise in fact I loved the noise, I loved the sound of just a family not the silence. Anything but silence. I did have one person well more like dog, Dumbledore he was my chocolate brown Labrador, he was an Olympian dog so blessed with immortality, he was the only thing I was allowed to take with me, only because with unknown people or people I didn't like he normally bit them, I stroked his head. I sighed and got up not bothering with whatever time it is. I slowly and tiredly walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste slowly discarding clothes for the shower. I turned it on and got in hoping I would wake up in it. I spent most of it dwelling on memories of my family and the smell of my strawberry shampoo.

I was down stairs in my bikers jacket putting on my converse I had a sea blue spaghetti strap top on under the big jacket and dark skinny jeans. Over all I looked okay for a first day of school. I grabbed a bowl of cereal but only ate half of it. I put some food in Dumbledore's food bowl. I grabbed my keys a shoulder bag and I was out of there. I was on my bike thinking of all the ways of not sticking out. No friends. Don't get attached. That is my motto.

I had ignored everyone who had tried to talk to me today, even at lunch when everyone wanted the new girl to sit with them, I had scanned the room I saw some extremely pale people, nope not a free table, keep going and then I found a spare table. I went over to it, I heard some people talking about across the room, I glanced up. The pale people. Wait!. Extremely pale, extremely beautiful people. They weren't people!. Memories came flooding back. I stood abruptly, thinking I couldn't just leave my food there I sighed. Screw it!.

I had thought about just going to lean on my bike and listen to my ipod, but when I went outside there were so many people crowding hoping my bike was okay I went to hide in the library. The bell went just as I sat down. I sighed and stood and walked into bio. I walked in and immediately saw the vampire. I gulped. The teacher went and told me to sit next to Edward. Who the hell is Edward?. The vampire lifted his hand. I silently cursed and secretly prayed to every damn god up there.

He finally got a whiff of my scent and almost went crazy, I could sense his pain and his thirst I couldn't let him kill every human here so I bore his pain I took his thirst and bore it as my own and I would give it back when he would get home. It was hell I stayed as far from this vampire as I could. As soon as the bell went I was out of that room and I think I let up on being human and added a bit of speed. I jogged to gym and ignored the weird looks I gathered. In gym we were made to run thirty laps, I ran at a steady pace that was obviously faster than the girls here, I had noticed that there was a vampire in this class. I was the first to finish. I got back dressed. All the girls were red faced all except me and the vampire, I think her name was Alice?.

She had already left and I was the last person in there and decided to head back to my lonely house. But just as I was about to open the door I heard something behind me I turned. And there right in front of me was the great wall of china. I screamed.

"somnus" I screamed. The huge hunk fell. "oh by the gods, this could only happen to me! I am soo sorry you overly large vampire" I dragged him over to the cupboard he hit his head. "sorry" I said again. Oh he is going to experience some bruising, do vampires get bruised? Probably not. I pulled him in the cupboard and he landed with a thump. "sorry" I said shut the door.

"oof" I heard.

"sorry!" and I ran but when I got to the parking lot I saw the two youngest waiting by their Volvo. Just keep walking don't look suspicious you have not just sent their brother to sleep for all eternity until you decide other wise. You have not just locked their brother in a cupboard and you have not given him loads of bruises. Oh the gods I'm a bad person.

"she's something different…" I glanced up too see they both were looking at me they both looked at each other but I had already put my helmet on and I was away back to my lonely house. There was someone inside. I got off my bike and went to my front door. I sniffed they hadn't come through my front door?. I opened the door cautiously.

"Merlin!" I exclaimed, so happy to see a familiar face, he was a magic master up top.

"bella!" he exclaimed back. We hugged and we both got settled on the sofa to talk. "I like this house better than the other one. They seem to get better girl!" he said. I laughed he was always liking the newer ones. It was rather nice, I did like this house, but then I had brought this one instead of making it. My father had told me, police or something could be traced back to brought houses I couldn't be bothered with this one, with a beautiful metal and gleaming kitchen and a comfy living room and a reasonable bedroom with a good bathroom there was no need for anything else. "I've come to tell you about a friendly coven of vampires near by" he said. "they are the Cullen's" he said.

"is one of them Edward? One really big with huge muscles? One really pixie like? One with loads of battle scars? And one a gorgeous blonde?" I asked. He nodded I bit my lip. I squeezed my eyes and hated myself just a little bit more for being such a terrible person.

"why?" he asked. I didn't say anything and I didn't look at him. I could almost feel him frown at my back I sighed and opened my eyes, knowing I'd close them if he shouted at me.

"I accidentally sent the huge one to sleep" I said, closing my eyes and bracing myself for the onslaught of yelling. But instead it was laughing. Laughing?. Really laughing? I just told him I sent a friendly vampire to sleep and he laughs?.

"you so need to control your powers or you'll never be allowed back and your family is missing you loads plus the big man is feeling so guilty!" Merlin said. "you need to wake him up!" Merlin said. Still laughing. I growled.

"okay enough laughing at me, vampires scare the wits out of me and you need instincts with them" I said turning back to my cleaning he sighed, he was about to say something. "they scare me" I said. "you do it!" I demanded. He chuckled. I knew and he knew when I get scared I babble, or demand things.

"can't! you know I can't! its your enchantment" He chuckled. I was sitting on the sofa with Dumbledore stroking his head "I'll come back tomorrow and he better be awake" he said, took another look around, "I really do like this house" he said and teleported. I sighed and headed out for a walk, how am I going to do this?. I was walking for a long time, miles I must've walked. always thinking about what the beauty must be going through knowing her man might not wake up, you brought this unnecessary pain upon her. I am a bad being. I came across this field I swear there were murmurings in there!. I hid in the bushes, I saw the whole Cullen family there, the beauty was there distraught. Oh what have I done?. I started to walk backwards out of guilt a twig snapped. I froze, my face scrunched up then turned to run. I almost ran into Edward.

"ah abyssus" I yelled but this time not channelling my magic. "don't do that or that'll happen to you" I said pointing at the huge one.

"you did this?" the beauty shouted. I shrunk back terrified I always am of vampires, I turned to run again but there was scar, I knew I must look terrified, I must look shifty. Edward stepped towards me I instantly stepped back. I gave him the most evilest look I could, he looked surprised.

" subsisto absentis" I said. Warning.

"stay away" the oldest blonde translated, I looked at him surprised he could translate, but then again if he so much spare time I guess you gain these skills. The others were looking at him. "its Latin" he said. I walked into the clearing, I walked over to the large male, the blonde hissed at me. I looked at her. I asked her with my eyes to let me fix it. She looked at me, her forehead creased in confusion as if not sure what to think. I have that effect on people.

"permoveo quod i'll redintegro is" I said. Asking to rid of my guilt begging her to move.

"move and I'll fix it" the older blonde shadowed. I shook my head.

"him" I corrected, he looked down and run over the sentence and scowled at his mistake. She moved. I leant down next to him and positioned his face upwards toward the sky.

"suscitatio parvulus" I said, I stood when he showed movements of life, the others gasped. I started away, not wanting to stay in that field any longer with vampires.

"awaken child!" the older blonde shadowed.

"perfectus ego sum decessio!" I said and started walking off.

"wait!" I stopped. I turned but making sure I looked as dangerous as I could, the woman with the kind face looked slightly scared but the others had good poker faces I pulled my coat around me, as the cold chill shocked me to the bone.

"can ego succurro?" I asked. The irritation showing in my voice.

"yes you can! Sorry I am Carlisle this Is my wife Esme" he said motioning to a woman with a kind face, she was the one with caramel hair, and melting eyes. "that is Alice and Jasper" he motioned to the pixie and scar face, she was bouncing slightly with black cropped hair, and him tall, protective and experienced. Blonde.. "Rosalie and Emmet" he motioned to beauty and muscles, she was tough and vain but he was still trying to wake up properly but I got a childish vibe. "and Edward", the mind reader!. The gorgeous one. He was made by an angel. I would know!. I nodded at them. Rosalie was still quite upset about the whole thing spiking my guilt again. I sighed.

"décor ego sum rumex" I said and teleported back to my house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"what did she say?" Rose asked. She was helping Emmet up she was slowly starting to like this mystery.

"beauty I am sorry" Carlisle said. Thoughtful. I could hear in his thoughts all these different ideas spiralling around.

"have you ever heard of someone channelling magic through Latin?" Esme asked. She was slightly shaken and scared of her, one who likes to see beauty in everyone was scared at the expressions one person managed to show.

"no it was a cover up, but I know someone who works the same way" he said deep in thought. I saw the answer in his mind… how is that possible?.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phew! Close one! I walked around my lonely house longing for Merlin to show, Dumbledore was following me probably thinking, I'm a nut job. I took a shower trying to get the ugly stench of vampire of my clothes and skin, they seemed to be everywhere! Have they been in my house?. I went to bed. I smiled at Dumbledore he normally stayed with me but he liked his sleep and was normally asleep when I left for school and when I got back and I left food out for him before I left to go to school, he was snuggled up to me I stroked his head his eyes flickered but he fell promptly back to bed. I envied him for being able to sleep, when I had to go to school.

"YO get your ass outta bed!" Merlin shouted up the stairs I smiled, much better than the awful echoing silence. The silence definitely played far too loud!. I quickly got dressed forgetting a shower I'll have one when I get home. I ran down the stairs I saw someone else.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and I ran and gave him a jumping hug. He chuckled enveloping me in a hug supporting my weight. Me and my dad were tight we were the best of friends. I was a daddy's girl. No question.

"oh how I have missed you!" he smiled into my hair. I hugged him tighter. He chuckled. "Merlin has been telling me of the situation of the vampires" dad said. I winced. Just the mention. "I know how you hate them" he said.

"not really a situation really" I said still cringing, and looked at Merlin he was smiling at my reunion with my father, it had been too long.

"you put one to sleep" dad said. He said so incredulously and matter of factly, I felt the need to defend my self.

"he scared me" I defended. He sighed.

"he shouldn't had to have been asleep" dad stressed. While I put some food in Dumbledore's bowl.

"well its never too late to learn and besides it was instinct" I said. I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast before school. He followed me along with Merlin.

"that's why you got sent away because you have no control" Merlin said.

"you mean I got kicked out, away from my family for thousands of years. it's a good thing its instinct, it helps me to stay alive, I have control, just instinct is better with vampires because they are fast, and besides he shouldn't have been trying to get a reaction." I said putting emphasis on the last part. I got out my cereal. My dad cringed.

"are you really gonna eat that?" he asked. Scowling at the bowl.

"I don't really have a choice do I?, no Olympian food down here is there?" I asked I hated this situation. He sighed. He hated it too, I know he does. I knew he hated that he never gets to see me.

"bella, I'm sorry but your uncle is being unreasonable but he is swaying give it a few more days, get a grip on your powers" he said. I didn't look at him. He sighed again, kissed my forehead "Carlisle is good at training, go to him" he stepped back and dissolved into water.

"you should really let up on that subject" Merlin observed.

"Mer, I hate it uncle just doesn't like the fact I'm stronger than him that I could defeat him. I just wish I could see my family" I said. I stabbed into my cereal trying to get rid of my anger in this particular situation.

"well, go to Carlisle he'll help you with your powers" Merlin said. Not really seeing the point at why I was so angry.

"no! he's a vampire" I said. "remember?" I asked. Referring to what happened in Volterra.

"c'mon please? Give em a chance" he asked. He doesn't seem to think it such a big deal.

"lamia es tedium quod merior memor" I said. He sighed.

"yes I know Aro is a pervert and deserves to die, but that's not the whole race" Merlin tried. I was standing by the window. Looking into the bushes.

"oh yes? Then why to we have a peeping tom?" I asked and pointed right where the vampire was hiding you could only see his eyes, he seemed surprised that he was caught. Merlin sighed I picked up my helmet and jacket and headed to the garage. I set up my helmet putting it on and decided I'd listen to peoples thoughts today, zipping up my leather jacket. Merlin ran in.

"please?" he begged.

"no" I replied and drove out.

_I swear one day I will drive that bike! _ I'm sorry but just me that rides this bike.

_God! She is PENG! _peng? Is that in the dictionary? I think it means extremely good looking?.

_She has the longest legs!_ sigh! All the same. Now the Cullens.

_Wow! She has given me the best energy that little nap has given me speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed! _I couldn't help but smile he reminded me of a child but he seemed to enjoy it.

_She and Edward look soo cute I wish something would happen between them, maybe I should look into the future maybe something WILL happen…maybe_ the pixie? Edward really?.

_I guess she is pretty, massive threat to the family though why won't Carlisle let us take her out! _sigh again. I took off my helmet just as a gust of wind blew past and my hair blew with the wind, I shook my head and I heard the sigh from all the boys, I heard my mothers giggle.

_**Thanks mum! **_I said telepathically sarcastically. Edward would hear this, he wouldn't hear my thoughts but when talking to my mother he would hear my conversation. As long as there was wind, I'd stay out here for now.

_**Your beautiful!, plus what's the point of being mother nature if you can't use your power? **_she asked. Edward was looking around confused, he would recognise my voice.

_**I'm supposed to be blending in not pulling to much attention! You know make no friends, get good grades, and tell my uncle that, what's the point of having power that I can't use? **_I asked.

_**Z-**_ she started.

_**Mother we are being listened to, no names!**_ I exclaimed. She giggled.

_**Your uncle has his reasons**_ she breathed. I sighed.

_**Pretty crap reasons**_ I said, she laughed, she started blowing away. _**MUM! **_I called. She laughed again.

_**I love you sweetie**_ she said getting quieter as she blew away, I sighed. I looked over at Edward. He had his hands in his pockets, smiling smugly. I looked away.

Stupid. Sexy. Vampire.

I stalked off to my first period, and took my usual silence unless asked. _who does she think she is all high and mighty, poor mike he's soo loved up for her, soo should be me!_ you can have him, I certainly don't. my singing lesson was the one day of which was my favourite. I sung all the songs I loved. Music let me float into another plane that was completely my own.

Your little hands wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreamingSo I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light

I sung so clearly, that I thought all the world would hear, I strummed along with the tune. My voice echoed around the empty room.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simple

I remember singing this too my little brother, Lenoro he needed to sleep, now my mother sings it to him every night.

I won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartNo, no one will desert youJust try to never grow up, never grow up

I was surprised when I heard the Cullens having a conversation from different classrooms. Obviously too low for humans to hear.

"Wow she is amazing!" Jasper mused.

"Yeah is there anything she can't do?" Rosalie asked bored, I could picture her looking at her nails.

"I think both you and Bella should duet" Alice said, I could even hear the smile she obviously displayed.

"Alice she has a guitar, she doesn't need a piano" Edward said, he plays piano? I guess he has a lot of free time. The rest of the day passed boringly, Art was fun, I drew a man with long hair but bright red eyes. It was pretty good. It was until lunch when something actually happened. I was sitting at my own table on my own, Mike had tried to come and sit with me, but I got up and moved. This girl Angela came and sat with me.

"um…" I said. I moved because I want to be on my own, gods do these people not get a hint?.

"I'm sorry but Um I was wondering if you could help me with my art, your really good and I could do with some tips." she said nervously. She seemed really nice, I guess. Quite shy. Se had glasses and darker skin and she looked foreign.

"etiam, I will help you" I said. She looked confused.

"etiam?" she asked nervously.

"um, it's Latin for yes" I explained, she nodded.

"you know Latin?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. obviously . She got up and moved back to her table after getting what she wanted. I sighed. Always about themselves its worse with vampires always selfish. Me, me, me!.

"I think we should learn Latin, so we understand what she says" Emmet whispered across the table, thinking I wouldn't overhear I smiled and shook my head, I started humming as I got out my sketch book, I was humming until the bell went. I normally don't really see what I draw, until I finish, I looked at it, it was the Cullens all seven of them, I growled and banged it shut and headed off to bio. I sat down next to Edward but didn't say anything, his thirst flared up again. Come on then pain. Pain. And a lot of it.

"ego contemno vestri poena" I said, he started memorising it so he could ask Carlisle later. "tu bisogno verso caccia" I said, he memorised that too. Except that second phrase was a different language. Suck on that!.

"your only going to speak to me in another language?" he asked, his velvety voice. I struggled to answer so I just didn't. he sighed and turned to the teacher who was desperately trying to get everybody's attention, but looked like he was about to cry instead. We all quietened down, he took a deep breath.

"right work in partners too try and figure out if its anaphase or prophase please" he said. I sighed I knew this was gonna happen. I looked in the microscope, and I instantly saw it.

"anaphase" I said and pushed it towards him, knowing he wanted a look. He looked up and smiled at me. I looked away and rolled my eyes. I saw Jess and Lauren looking at me as if I was insane.

"correct" he smiled. I wrote it down. "have you done this before?" he asked. I shrugged. He sighed. "so you know, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house tomorrow night, my father is very curious on meeting you properly" he asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"smooth" I heard Emmet say from the languages block.

"shut it!" Edward said under his breath and too fast for me see. I thought I'd humour them and pretend I didn't see or hear anything. I sighed. There were posters up all around the school about the spring dance. Sigh!. It annoyed me to no end, because every guy just expected me to be going with him. Even the ones I didn't know existed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I looked at her sideways, did she always look this innocent she seemed to know what she was talking about to that guy, who evaporated into water. She'd met Aro which was something, that she was here. I think she was completely oblivious to the danger she was most likely in now. And how whenever I was in close proximity my thirst seemed to go, it was her scent, it turned me on. Flowers that's what I smelt, apples, strawberries, lily's, roses you name it, it seemed to change every time I was near her. But then it would disappear. When she got tasty. She had such delicate movements, she looked so beautiful.

"Prophase" I said, and pushed it towards her. She wrote down anaphase. She looked up at me.

"wrong" she said, she only had a slow look. I looked back.

"no its prophase" I said. She shook her head and pointed to the text book and the picture. I then swiftly looked back at the sample, And saw the likeness. Okay she got it right. "ok you got me" I said. She didn't smile she just finished writing anaphase.

"burn" Jasper laughed. I growled.

"you know? Shut it" I said too low for anyone to hear. Bella's eyes swivelled to my face. "so do you play any instruments?" I asked. She shrugged.

"a few" was all she said. "do you?" she asked, this was a stiff awkward conversation.

"uh yeah" I said.

"guitar?" she asked, I shook my head. "Piano?" she asked, I don't know why but I shook my head. "drums?" she asked, I shook my head again. She looked away. Bella's eyes swivelled to my face but then back. Mike walked to our table.

_You can do this, you're the bomb, you're the big man. You're the boss. God she is gorgeous. _I pulled out of his mind quickly.

"so bella?" he said, she looked up slowly the most annoyed look on her face, her hair had fallen over her eyes. Crap!. That face could scare even a vampire. He didn't get the message. "so I was wondering if you were going to ask me to the spring dance?" he asked. Her facial expression didn't change.

"what makes you think, that I would ask you to the dance?" she asked. Voice cold.

"well your gorgeous" he lost his meanings.

"I wouldn't ask you, or anybody else for that matter to the dance if the rest of the world depended on it" bella said. _because I wouldn't need too, I have my powers._ whoa!. Was that her thoughts?…

Did she let me hear her thoughts? No I think that was unnecessary, I went to look back in her mind I hit a really hard brick wall that left my brain weak. Why am I feeling like this? The contact with the wall, immediately zapped all my mental energy and I was left feeling vulnerable. One good thing about this was I couldn't hear anybody's thoughts. I panicked. Have I lost my power. My hand flew into the air.

"yes Edward?" he asked. He looked tired.

"can I go to the toilet please?" I asked. Trying to look desperate for the toilet he nodded. I got up, I could feel Bella's glare on my back as I left, but I could feel a level of smugness. I got my phone out and weakly phoned Carlisle.

"dad" I said, desperately. "I need your help" I whispered, and blacked out.

"dad, he shouldn't be asleep" I heard a murmur.

"he phoned you first which means she had nothing to do with it?" I heard rose?.

"babe the world does not resolve around her" definitely Emmet.

"guys he's waking" Alice hissed. I opened my eyes. My head was pounding. I winced at the bright light.

"yo, Eddie" Emmet boomed. I again winced. Esme shushed Emmet and he sat, bored he had far too much energy now, what bella had given him.

"what happened?" Esme asked. She helped me sit up. I was in my bedroom, it was dark, thanks to the midnight blur walls and the silver bed sheets, my theme was dark blue and silver it was like the night. The stars were painted in random spaces it looked quite convincing.

"in bio, I was sitting next to bella." I swallowed all the venom that was coming back to my mouth. "Newton had come over to ask bella to the dance." I swallowed yet again. "and I got a glimpse of her mind, I heard a thought, thinking her mind defences were braking down, I could see if she was threat to the family. I went to have another look. I hit this brick wall of a sort, but the contact I had with this wall of sorts. It zapped every last piece of energy I had." I explained. Carlisle was back to thinking. "I couldn't hear anybody's thoughts, I thought I had lost my power, but I can hear your thoughts they are just whispers though" I said before Carlisle could ask. He nodded.

"are you strong enough to go to school tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded.

"just let me relax and gain strength all night I should be fine" I said. Emmet stood, bouncing.

"dude I wish I could give you my excess energy" he exclaimed. Carlisle looked at him thoughtfully.

"Merlin!" Carlisle shouted. "get your ass down here, now!" Carlisle demanded. "I know you can hear me" we were all looking at him as if he were crazy. A man zapped in, everyone got into protective crouches, he looked sorry. He had a sorry smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd call" he said.

"who is she?" Carlisle demanded.

"nice to see you too old friend" Merlin said sarcastically, he seemed to have a playful personality. Carlisle sighed and smiled, they hugged in a very manly way.

"who is Isabella Goldsmith?" Carlisle asked. Now it was Merlin who sighed.

"I cannot tell you, but she has created much trouble. She was sent here to grab hold of her powers, but surrounded by her elements, she seems to grow" Merlin said thoughtful. "I will help with the excess energy" he agreed. "I can't undo what she has done, that's the problem with our powers, you can't undo but you can change" Merlin said. Carlisle nodded. Merlin walked over to me and pulled Emmet over, he took my hand and he took Emmet's.

"commodo, navitas ceterus!" he said, I felt the energy coming back to me slowly, but it was coming back I sighed in relief. Merlin flagged. I snatched my hand back. Not wanting to hurt him.

"I can take it from here" he smiled in thanks. Emmet flagged back to his normal energy. "why does it deflate you more than it does her?" I asked.

"because, she has more power than I do, she has extreme energy, just no control. She needs help with her instincts" Merlin said sadly. "now I have to go, I came and did what you guys wanted me too now I have to complete me service to Isabella" Merlin said and zapped away again.

"sweetie, you have some things to explain" Esme looked at Carlisle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sighed, yet another morning to drag myself out of bed for. Sitting up and glancing at the mirror which was situated on the other side of the tiny purple room. My hair, looked like a rats nest!. I got up and ran for the shower, letting the heat take away any unnecessary tension from my muscle, plus I loved the feeling of the strength I got from the water, when I came back in Dumbledore gave me a look that said "you still are having a bad hair day" I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, he plopped his head back on his paws. I ended up in fishnet tights, with shorts, I black strappy top with a man jumper, that was two sizes too big with one side falling off one shoulder. Pirate boots finished off the look, helping my legs look thinner in the tights.

I jumped down stairs and grabbed a bowl of coco-pops spooning in as much as I could. I quickly grabbed my bag, my art supplies my keys and my helmet. Gave some food to Dumbledore and on went my normal leather jacket I always wore on my bike and then I was off. Snow! I hate snow!. My bike had no issues with the snow, but even I had trouble navigating around the icy patches. I sighed when I saw the Cullen's waiting in my usual spot, I didn't park in that spot.

Rosalie glared at me. I took off my helmet, she scowled even more at me. I visibly rolled my eyes. Her mouth opened slightly at my reaction but I was no longer looking at her. She hissed and pulled Emmet away. I noticed he no longer had the excess energy his little nap had given him. Confusing?. Edward was there!. This Carlisle was good.

I heard a screech, I saw Edwards facial expression of someone who has just seen hell. I turned abruptly. I saw the van. Coming straight for me. Everything slowed, not that I had nothing to do with that, I mentally rolled my eyes, at my mental sarcasm. I moved my bike, and myself. I unfroze the place. I felt something ram into me, I flew to the ground, it was cold and shaped like Edward, my head cracked the pavement.

"are you okay?" he asked. He seemed really worried, I knew my bike was not harmed and neither was I.

"vos ass foramen" I guess even he could guess that one. He frowned obviously hasn't learnt his Latin. Then the screaming began, but no one was really worried about me were they?. I was rushed off to the hospital much to Edwards smugness. I was sitting on the edge of one of the hospital beds swinging my legs, both heads bracing my weight on the edges of the bed, Tyler had been wheeled off ages ago, much to my happiness he did not _stop_ apologizing, it got boring. Fast!. A good looking man walked in, pale skin? Gold eyes? Yep this is the famous Dr Cullen.

"Isabella!" he said reading my chart, only now I realised he was being shadowed by his son.

"I'm fine" I said, before he could say anything he looked up. Probably shocked by my "striking" purple eyes. He took at a pen torch thingy. He looked at my vitals. They were fine.

"according to my son, you hit your head pretty hard" he said, acting like that night when I fixed Emmet Cullen hadn't happened.

"yes, but that was _according _to your son" I said, putting emphasis on "according". Dr Cullen looked up. I sighed. "Doc I'm fine" I said, I stood. Much to his displeasure. "now can I go?" I asked. Edward snickered. I looked at him then back at Carlisle, and started to walk away.

"uh, Isabella?" he called, I turned. "say hi to Merlin for me" Carlisle said. I had already expected this, so I was prepared, no expression change, perfect!.

"say hi to who?" I asked. I looked like I was thinking. "I'm sorry I don't know a Merlin, you must have me confused with someone else" I said, smiled looked at Edward. Turn. Walk away. I drove home as fast as I could not really wanting to go back to school, I'm sure they'll understand. I locked up my bike and headed into the house. Merlin was there. Of course.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked as soon as I was in the same room.

"oh hi Merlin, how's Hannah and the kids?" I asked sarcastically. "you know you can at least start off with the normal beginnings of a conversation" I said going to the fridge and getting a glass of milk. He ignored me, and my questions on his wife and his family.

"oh yeah, yeah they are good, Theo started speaking last week, Hannah really is doing well after three kids an all wait, wait! Off topic your father heard about what happened, he's furious. Your uncle is not soo happy either" Merlin said, and by the looks of those storm clouds I guessed he was speaking the truth.

"well if I had not been sent here it would not have happened would it?" I asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"dad what does "vos ass foramen" mean?" I asked Carlisle, he sighed.

"how do you know that sentence?" He asked. I looked at him but already learning it from his mind.

_You ass hole!_

"someone called me it" I murmured.

"someone being the delightful Isabella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. He was thinking. "she was a very convincing liar when she spoke of Merlin but he knows her, he has told us that, meaning he has spoken to her about us, because she was well prepared and ready for it" Carlisle observed.

"she is a very confusing creature indeed" I said, so delicate and shy, yet so stubborn and feisty. "she is a beautiful thing" Edward was observing. Carlisle looked at him from the corner of his eye. They were in the study, the rest of the family had gone hunting. I had my back to Carlisle while I lounged on his sofa, three of the tall walls, built high with book cases surrounding the whole of the walls, yet the one with the door was covered in pictures.

"don't think it, she hates us" I said, Carlisle chuckled. _sha lalalaaaa! _I'm gonna kill that pixie! I growled.

"what?" Carlisle asked. Looking up from his work.

"that damn pixie" I groaned, he chuckled again. And just went back to work. I frowned. Great help you are. I stood and walked to the door and opened it looked out no sign. I shut the door, just for it to fly back and hit me straight back into the opposite wall. I flew past Carlisle, waving as I went, he looked up.

"Alice calm down, I'm gonna lose my concentration" Carlisle said. I was lodged in between the bookcase shelf.

"a little help would be nice, if its not too much trouble" I yelled, over Alice's noisy babble. Carlisle looked up grabbed my hand and tugged. I stood glaring at Alice and straightening my clothes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"dad, I don't see why its necessary to even talk to the vampires" I argued while trying watch friends. I never am going to be able to convince them I am not gonna talk to them unless forced. He sighed. Dumbledore was of course curled up next to me.

"my brother wants it" he said deflated. I scratched behind Dumbledore's ears. I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"well I don't" I said, looking at him. "besides I lost all respect for him since he sent me here, what has it done? Made my powers grow more" I said looking back at the TV. He sighed. He came and sat next to me, being careful not to sit on Dumbledore he had far too many bites not to care if he accidentally sat on him.

"watch what you say" even though we both knew nothing he could do would hurt me "Bells its just, there was a prophecy-" he started. I threw my hands in the air.

"I should've known" I said looked at him turned the TV off. Just as the doorbell went off. I looked up and then at Dad he shrugged. I went and answered. It was a police officer.

"hi, I'm Jacob black, sorry about my dad, but he's been stuck in the car most all day can we come in" Jacob asked. I nodded and let him in. My dad was sat at the kitchen table. Jacob looked at him confused.

"My father, Dad this is Jacob black" I said, Dads eyes darkened.

"can we help you?" he asked. Jacob shoot a nervous glance at my father and addressed me.

"was the accident, involving Tyler an accident?" he asked.

"yes, he had hit the ice wrong, he spent decades say sorry over and over afterwards" I said.

"did you know he has a broken collar bone, a broken rib and a concussion?" Jacob asked, I cringed.

"ouch" I said.

"yeah that's what he said to the doctors" Jacob said, my father sighed loudly got up and walked next door.

"what's his problem?" the old man asked.

"he's not fond of police, says "they are always medalling in other peoples business there's no right there isn't" he just doesn't like police, but I wouldn't worry he doesn't like many people" I explained. There were a few more questions, then they left and as abruptly as they did my dad entered saying he had to go now, they had snatched up most of his free time and he had to get back and help with my younger siblings. He soon went. Leaving me alone… so alone. What I would kill, to have someone like my father was too my mother or a Hannah to Merlin. I sighed and went to bed.

The next morning I pretty much wore the same thing just in different colours, same tights. Blue shorts, purple top and a red overlarge jumper. I had no time with breakfast, on went my helmet and keys were pocketed and I put on, my leather jacket, and of course I fed Dumbledore before heading through the door to which led to my garage.

I went into my garage I sat on my bike, placing the keys in the ignition I turned it, my bike spluttered and died. What!. I mentally cried. I deflated. Guess I'm taking my car. I got off my bike put my helmet down and took off my leather jack. My over large red jumper to which falls off one shoulder is gonna have to keep me warm. I got into my ford escape. It looked like a jeep or a land rover, but it was just slightly smaller than that. It was a mystery black like an SUV or the car out of TORCHWOOD. I got in a drove to school. Not a lot of people were around yet. I parked.

I ignored everyone who tried to talk to me today, like I did everyday. No friends. No attachments. Look as miserable as you can. My mottos. I didn't even look at the Cullen's even though I could feel their stares all five of them. Go away!. I walked to first lesson, and second, third. Music and Art giving me only a little relief. In art it was again, five familiar faces. I left it in the room. They looked exactly like them I painted them in what I saw from them, Alice an excited Aura, Jasper the scars, Emmet bigger muscles, Rosalie a scowl, Edward his usual god given beauty. I sighed. I walked to lunch and ate my lunch on a lonely table.

"Isabella?" someone asked, very moodily. I looked up slowly. The whole room went quiet. It was Lauren Mallory. "can I sit here?" she asked. I finished chewing.

"no" and I looked back down. She scowled and sat down. I looked up at her. "what are you doing?" My voice was soo dark I was surprising myself.

"sitting, I believe it's a free country" she said, and started eating.

"then you don't mind me moving" I said and stood. She stopped and looked up.

"no you sit back down!" she commanded. I didn't.

"I thought this was a free country" I said and walked away. I rolled my eyes at her mind. She only wanted information outta me. But she didn't even say please.

"smart move" I turned there stood Edward. "dodging Lauren" he said. I of course ignored him too and ran to my bike. I plugged me into my Ipod.

You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet

Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you getting all kinda impatient

Waiting, we live and we learn

To take one step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly, or falling in love

It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen

And we find the reasons why

One step at a time

That song was mine, I loved it, made me feel happy whenever I listened to it.

"apparently, she lives on her own. Her parents disowned her or something." I listened to the rumours around me.

"oh, I heard she had killed her parents and now tries not to mingle with anyone. So she doesn't kill anyone else" another voice said. I rolled my eyes. I listened to more, they were so far fetched I was worried about the imagination of these small town folk. The bell went. Sigh. I walked to biology. I was in the room for less than two seconds when the fan breezed my scent over to Edward he clenched his hands to s tight fist. His thirst flared up so much. I was worried about the humans. I took it from him. I was surprised at how much my scent had increased his thirst like my scent called to him. I ignored him and he ignored me.

After Gym I was heading to my car when I heard my name being called, I turned. It was some geeky guy. I didn't really know who he was.

"I was wondering if you would ask me to the spring dance?" he asked.

"no" I said bluntly. He was slightly taken aback. I was just getting annoyed now.

"who do you think you are?" he asked. Angry. It was pathetic!. "you would be lucky to go with me, all the ladies are dying to go with me" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. Turned and started walking towards my car. "hey! Don't turn your back on me" he yelled. I kept walking. He didn't follow.

I yanked my door open in anger. Only to realise I had pulled it into the car door next to mine. I scrunched up my face. Oh to the pits of Hades where has my luck gone?. I looked at the damage my car was fine. The shiny silver Volvo however was not, a massive huge dent was carved into the door. I got in and drove to the other side of the car park. I was peeking over the dash board.

Alice and Jasper were laughing and generally enjoying each others company while they waited for Edward to open the car. Please don't notice please don't notice. She noticed. She bent down and lightly touched the dent. She called Edward over. He looked at the dent and at the look on his face. It was obvious this car was his baby. Again I'm such a horrible person.

Tomorrow I'm gonna park on the other side of the car park, and crawl out of the window so not to hurt anybody like this again!. He finally gave up on trying to find who did this to his car. He got in as the rest of his family had arrived and he drove away. I hit my forehead against the driving wheel.

I sighed got my car into gear, stopping off to get some diesel on the way and got home. My house smelt. Walking in the adjoining room that linked my kitchen to the garage. I walked into the hallway heading to the stairs that were in the living room to find four people sitting in there. My hands froze to which were flipping my keys.

I recognised all of them. My father. Merlin. Carlisle. Edward. My head fell back. Staring at them. I then turned planning to just get in my car and drive anywhere. My father was the first to speak. He stopped me in the kitchen I could hear Merlin and Edward giggling at my antics.

"sarah, I'm ordering you to work with this family" Dad ordered.

"coven!" I interjected. "they are not a family" I said, his eyes narrowed.

"just get in there!" he said.

"or what? There's nothing you, Zeus or even Kronus can do to me. That would even faze me" I hated using this card and he knew it.

"don't even bring his name into this conversation" Dad said through gritted teeth.

"dad making me work with them, would be like you working with Kronus" I said. Dad took a deep breath.

"Zeus has requested it" Dad said. He pleaded with his eyes.

"dad. I don't care what happens to Zeus, he has insulted me in every way possible. To want me to work with the one race I detest. Is beyond unbelievable" I said. I knew what was coming now.

"if you don't I will power lock you!" he threatened. I smiled.

"it won't work, I've already perfected that part of my powers to beat yours. Sorry" I said he deflated.

"if you don't you know I will have to tell Zeus to make your stay longer" dad said even more depressed now. I smiled.

"sorry dad but I will not work with them" I said, he looked up.

"you have to" he said. I nodded.

"I will but I am allowed to moan and groan all the way through it" I warned, he smiled and swept me off the floor in a great big bear hug" I laughed. And I followed him into the living room I sat on the stairs as far away from the vampires as I could with out disrespecting dad. Edward smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. I looked away.

"now, Bella I'll leave the explaining to you" Merlin said, I sighed.

"you know I can still hear you from my room" I said. Dad growled.

"Sahria" ( **pronounced: Saa-rye-yah**) Dad warned using my full name, I sighed again. Carlisle and Edward were looking at us confused.

"now you have six months, mortal time. Then we will be back, you won't see either of us until then. We will be back at your birthday" Dad said. I sat up straight.

"six months? that's ages, of course my birthday. Whisk me away before I can even imprint and have anyone on my side" I argued. Dad ignored me.

"one member of this family" I narrowed my eyes at that, he cleared his throat slightly my evil glare at its best could unnerve Zeus, I've tested it. "will be with you at all times" he continued only for me to interrupt again.

"your baby sitting me?" I asked, the most annoyance and disbelief clear.

"Isabella if you don't start respecting me, I will put you in a time bubble and you will never imprint!" he threatened, I took a deep breath. Me and my dad had very similar tempers and when we both got angry it was normally me who stormed off. My hands were clenching at my sides. Storm clouds rolled in. I was trying to calm myself down. Edward and Carlisle were looking outside at the clouds and back at me.

"Isabella?" Dad asked. He had calmed down. My glare was in place and he couldn't look me in the eyes,

"arh!" I screamed and stormed up to my room, slamming my door just as lightening flashed. I quickly placed a shield around my room so no-one could get inside.

"She's locked me out" Dad said.

"you know she hates getting angry" Merlin said.

"is she causing the rain?" Carlisle asked.

"yes, it takes a little bit of our emotion away, gods normally release control when our emotions take over, which is very dangerous to you. If we got too angry. It could be catastrophic to your planet" my father said. I looked over at Dumbledore, he was looking at me. I walked over, and stroked him.

"oh Dumbledore, he just does not get it!. I hat vampires and vice versa. I hate being disrespectful to him, but he makes me so angry" I said, I cowered away from my fathers anger to which was now also spiking the rain and making oh so much harder. "I wish he'd look at both sides of the story, I mean he wasn't there when I had to take things into my own hands in Volterra, so many deaths. So many people die when vampires are involved. I do not want to be apart of that again, it was horrible!. He just does not understand" I said to Dumbledore who yawned and barked a small agreement. He sighed.

"I've got to go, she won't tell you anything. She'll give you clues. A head start have any of you taken any Mythology classes or read a lot?" My father asked.

"I read and Alice took a couple of classes" Carlisle said.

"I advise you read up in your history books" my father said and I heard him dissolve into water. I heard a sigh. I carried on stroking Dumbledore.

"one of us should go back to Alice and ask" Edward said. "she did say she recognised her from somewhere" Edward continued.

"you stay, you'll be the one to stay with her mostly" He said. Great! My babysitter is Edward. I groaned. Knowing they could hear me, I sat up and walked over to the door I put my ear against it, hoping I could go to the toilet. I sighed. He's making camp outside. I'm not a child. I sighed got changed for bed and sat next to Dumbledore.

"what am I gonna do babe?" I asked him, he sat his head on my knee. "I really need the toilet" I said to him, hopefully dropping the hint to my babysitter outside my door, he chuckled. He flipping chuckled!. I sighed. Me in my really old strappy top that only came to mid stomach and my overly large PJ bottoms to which hung loosely on my hips. Why did I get changed first?.

I sat there my hands on my hips. Before I got up and walked over to the door. Dumbledore whined at me. I turned and looked at him. I kinda shook his head no. I smiled. Now I'm thinking my dog is shaking his head at me. I opened the door. Edward fell back, hit the shield and flew back. It does that. I walked across the hallway and entered the bathroom.

"so I've been told to watch you" Edward said, sitting now cradling his hand and then flexing his fingers.

"I'm not a child, demon" I spat the last part. He looked up and saw that I had started to brush my teeth. I had left the door open to humour him.

"your father has asked my family" he said, still looking at me. His golden bronze hair caught the light and his topaz eyes shone at me, I saw his soul I saw the light it held, I saw the brightness of the good in him I sighed. I spat out the toothpaste. And rinsed my mouth.

"I do not need to be baby sat" I said. He sighed. He was about to say something. "but your soul is clean, you are good, as much as I hate your kind. As much as I hate to work with you. I miss my family however much they think me incapable. I have no choice" I said looking down at the end. I shut the door so I could pee.

He obviously realised what I was doing, I heard him stand while I did my business. I opened the door I hadn't calculated how close he would be. I recoiled by the closeness of him. He smiled in apology and stepped back. I walked past him hesitantly and walked to the door of my room.

"I should come in and make sure you don't escape in the night" he said, slyly.

"no" I said bluntly, Dumbledore jumped off my bed and walked to the door, his red eyes glaring at Edward. Edward gulped. He smiled sheepishly.

"worth a try eh?" he asked. I shut the door in his face. I looked down at Dumbledore, who stuck out his tongue and started panting, sort of like a grin I smiled.

"come on boy time for bed" I said softly he licked my leg, making me giggle and walked over to the bed and promptly fell asleep.

OOO_OOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO_OOO

She shut the door in my face and faintly heard her talking to her dog Dumbledore.

"come on boy time for bed" she said beautifully, she really was beautiful, even if she was rolling her eyes at me or moaning about working with my family, or coven as she insisted. I listened for her heart beat to either fade or slow which meant she was asleep. She fell asleep. And rather quickly. I walked down her stairs and sat in her kitchen got my Ipod out and started listening to my music. It was until about half seven when I heard her heart beat to start beating slightly faster telling me she was awake. I stayed in the kitchen and grabbed her newspaper. She was soon down. With her trusty Labrador. I smiled to her. She looked away. Not a morning person?.

"anything good happening on this mortal plane?" she asked. She was dressed in a long top which had spaghetti straps, the outta top was white and low cut but had a black one on underneath, the pattern on the front was a single black rose. She was wearing shorts her normal fishnet tights and her pirate boots she looked lush.

"there is this one shocking story about this model whose ex- boyfriend was jealous of her and her good looks so threw Acid in her face, she's blind in one eye, she got fired and her good looks ruined" I explained. She turned a look of horror on her face.

"that's terrible, who would do such a thing?" she flew over, and ripped the paper from my hands. She was standing right next to me, I was slouching in the chair and had a leg crossed over. I looked up at her a look of amusement was present on my face. She was muttering a few things under her breath.

"this man deserves to be cursed" she said, she obviously cared for everything, that was not vampire. "maybe I should pull a few strings" she muttered. I chuckled, she looked down at me, she smiled for the first time at me. But she soon floated towards the smell of toast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had gone back to my toast, I guess this one wasn't so bad. He was alright and he gave me space all night. Which was good. I was gaining trust, but I am glad to say it is slowly. I took it out as it popped up. I picked it out.

"hot, hot, hot" I piped. I landed the two pieces on a plate and buttered them. He chuckled. I sat down, he was at the other side of the table, I felt rude not offering him anything. "would you like anything?" I asked motioning to the cupboards. He tried to hide a look of disgust.

"no I'm okay thank you" he said, I laughed.

"good, it's not that great" I said, smiling he smiled back, I looked away. I carried on a ate my toast. I looked at my watch. Crap!. We were going to be late for school. I left some food out for Dumbledore and grabbed my leather jacket and my keys. I walked out to my Garage and started to unlock my car, Edward appeared in front of me.

"your coming with me today" he said. I looked at him, just staring he shifted but didn't look away.

"no, Edward you can come in my car if ya really must" I said, I tried to walk around him, he stepped in front of me. I sighed. "must we really?" I asked, he nodded. I made my hand, invisible and ghost like. I walked through him. He jumped a ran into my car at super speed. I opened the door with my remote. Edward was still standing outside, trying to look less creeped out. He turned and I was just about to pull out when he got in. I pulled out and shut the garage door. And took off for school, I didn't go at the abnormal fast vampires go at, no matter how much I didn't want to be in this close proximity to this vampire.

"so what are your powers?" he asked. I looked at him.

"not likely" I said. "from what I understand your friend the pixie, will soon find out" I said. He looked over.

"my sister Alice, she did recognise you" he said thoughtfully. I felt compelled to say, she is not your sister as you are not a family yet a coven but I restrained myself. "so what will you tell me?" he asked, I smiled.

"not much" I said, and stopped talking. He sighed. I flashed him a grin and I pulled into the car park. Of course not anywhere near his family's car to which was a Red BMW. "let me guess the red BMW is yours?" I asked. He grinned.

"rose's" he said. He got out. I watched him then followed suit. He was waiting for me by the front of my car. I groaned. "what?" he asked.

"everyone's staring, I'm supposed to blend in. not be the bloody centre of attention" I said in frustration. He chuckled looking at all the other school children who were looking on in surprise. He grinned at me. "it's okay now Edward I don't need my baby sitter at school" I said. I went to the back seats and got out my bag put on my jacket and walked past him towards all the gasping children. I kept my face down.

"bella?" I heard Edward call. I ignored him. But I felt his hand on my arm, I immediately ripped it out of his grasp. "oh sorry" he mumbled.

"no problem" I said, looking at him my forehead creased. "what do you want?" I asked. His family had walked over.

"now, now child don't have fit" rose said, she obviously enjoyed this situation. I rolled my eyes.

"oh, please I'm older than you by tons of years" I said scornfully. She sneered. Not attractive!.

"look-" she started.

"saved from I'm sure a very terrifying yet boring lecture, gotta be going" I said, grinning at her and ran off to my lesson that spoke of medicine, and taught us of diseases and how to cure them, infections and what to do if you caught a really bad one. The whole day didn't pass quickly enough, I needed to practice my powers in my garden tonight show my father, that I could do this without him. I sat at my normal lonely table. Edward came and sat with me. I looked up.

"did I do anything or say anything at all in the past twenty four hours that has made this okay?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"remember what your father told you, I'm your baby sitter" he grinned.

"I'm 6924 years old, I don't need a child to look after me" I hissed at him. He was surprised at my age.

"is that human years or God years?" he asked. I sat back slightly.

"God years" I said. He asked how old I was in human years. "to them I am just still a child, I haven't passed eighteen to them" I said.

"and how old is eighteen in human years?" he asked.

"200" I said. He tried to figure this out. I sighed.

"I'm 199, in six months is when I turn Eighteen, when I can imprint" I said. He looked up at imprint.

"imprint? Like the wolves down at La Push?" he asked, my head snapped up.

"they are not were wolves, they are shifters who taint the name of were wolves" I said, angrily. He took a step back.

"how do you know that?" he asked.

"my mother created the Were Wolves, to fight off a creation my sister Artemis created, the vampire" I said, he was listening intently as were his family. "she had accidentally forgotten to make them with a fatal flaw, everything had have a flaw, you vampires, fire. But they had no flaw at this point, so my mother made their arch enemies. My mother did make a flaw, they could change all they wanted. But they were loyal to the moon, my sister is Goddess of the moon, she is the moon." I explained.

"I thought she was Goddess of the hunt?" he asked.

"she is, but her twin and my brother, is God of the sun. the sun was made with a twin. The Moon. She wanted the ultimate hunter, someone who would keep up with her when she went hunt. However, my mother made or really forced the vampires to evolve I guess being mother nature has it's benefits, she forced her hand. Her wolves took most down, until this one black haired vampire small like pixie. She had a clear soul. My mother made the change then. She let the young girl go. She spread this change it spread like the plague and every other vampire became like her. Blood thirsty and flammable" I finished my explaining.

"what's your fatal flaw?" he asked.

"as if!" I exclaimed. "not even my father knows that!" I said. "you wanted to know of imprinting?" I asked. He nodded.

"we meaning Gods were made with it, since My grandfather Kronus cheated and beat my grandmother. And created hell in a heavenly place, disaster was about so we were built with this, to find our soul mates and we could never cheat on them because, we would send ourselves to torture if we did. It was tested. At the age of eighteen a young Goddess or Angel is kept in on her birthday. Her last full day with her family. Zeus is scared of what I might become, he hopes to freeze me before I imprint. But he knows my power is unsteady even when frozen I would be a threat." I explained. He was thoughtful.

"this black haired vampire the one who was small like a pixie?" he asked, I nodded him to ask. "what was his name?" he asked.

"her name was Mary Alice Brandon. I've come to believe you two are quite close" I said, I heard a gasp and knew it to be Alice. I didn't look around.

"did she remember any of this?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"if she were to remember any of it she would bring the old curse back, and the original life to which had been spared would have to be taken back. But don't worry she won't be able to regain any memory of it, we made sure of that!" I said. He looked over at Alice. "she never had a human life, she is important to your race! She is your saviour!" I said quietly. The bell went and I got up. I picked up my books put them in my bag and went to dump my tray and uneaten food. Edward had done the same. But he walked away to his family. Thank the gods. Lauren and Jessica came up to me when I was walking towards Bio. They looked angry.

"what was that?" Lauren demanded. I looked confused.

"what was what?" I asked, generally confused.

"Edward is mine" she hissed. Oh I get it now.

"so shouldn't he been sitting with you then?" I asked.

"you obviously tricked him, you made him" she said. "he is mine" she said. I took a step back.

"believe me you can have him" I said. Her mouth opened. I walked around her. "but he won't have you" I whispered. I rolled my eyes. I was looking down and trying to convey that I did not want her following me. And again. Boom!. The great wall of china. He caught me before I could fall. I stepped back twice. I looked up. This vampire blatantly scared me. He smiled a goofy smile. I ran for my life. I got to bio. Edward was already there. I sat down.

"what no twenty questions?" I asked.

"you'd really feed me to Jessica and Lauren if given the chance?" he asked, like he was gonna cry. I snorted. Great ladylike.

"yep" I said popping the p. "it'd be funny" I said. He looked at me sadly. "only joking babes, it'd be hilarious" I smiled sweetly. He smiled, in disbelief.

"get in there Eddie" Emmett said. I snorted.

"oh go away, Emmett" I said, to fast for humans to realise I had said anything, it would have sounded like I was humming. Edward looked down sharply.

"you heard that?" he asked. I smiled.

"yep, my hearing is better than yours" I said.

"no way?" he asked. I nodded. "so before when we have spoken across school, you heard everything?" he asked.

"everything!" she said, his head fell to his hands.

"oh my god, this is so embarrassing" he sighed.

"your god is a goddess, she is the one to which created you" I said he looked over and nodded.

"so what was the first language ever created?" he asked. I sighed.

"first ever?" I asked. He nodded. Strange question. "with my powers I can read the language written in the stars, to translate them to what we have today as Ancient Greek. How that language got there is a totally different story of which I won't tell you. But they are Prophecy's, but also they are the imprints, they only contain one name and then describe the other. My father's name was read from the stars, and then my mother was described… she is to be a great asset of half angel half god heritage, that is in touch with her natural side. My mother is the goddess of nature. Mother earth if you will." I said. This conversation was too low and too fast for the humans too pick up.

"is yours described?" he asked.

"when a magical being, this being only gods are born two new stars appear, one the name and second the description. Mine was a great man to which is in touch with his mind, mortal yet immortal. We figured out the last part as in he is immortal but lives in the mortal plane of which they exist." I finished my explanation. We still had twenty minutes until the end of the lesson.

"do you know who he is?" he asked. Looking down.

"we never know until the imprint takes place" I said, he nodded. We went silent. "have you really run out of questions?" I asked disbelievingly. He shook his head.

"no, just you won't answer them" he said. I looked up at him to see him staring at me. I shrank under his stare and had too look away. "like, who is your father?" he asked.

"no comment" I said.

"what's your mothers name?" he asked.

"no comment" I replied, it was almost immediate.

"what are your powers?" he asked.

"no comment" okay I see where he's coming from. Come on fifteen minutes?.

"how many brothers and sisters do you have?" he asked.

"over a dozen" I said, absently. He spluttered.

"what?" he asked.

"there's fourteen of them" I said, looking up.

"including you?" he asked. I shook my head no. he had wide eyes.

"gods, always want big family's" I said. Trying to tell him to drop it, he didn't.

"why?" he asked. Ever the questions?.

"you live for eternity. When you have the love of family it helps you through it." I said. "I want a big family, not as big as my parents have decided on, they still haven't finished. But I guess when you feel no pain and your figure stays exactly the same, why wouldn't you?." I asked.

"how many do you want?, and how many do they want?" he asked.

"my mother is aiming at twenty my father is aiming to stop at eighteen" I said. "I want seven" I said. He looked blown.

"twenty? Don't tell me you already have names?" he asked.

"I want four boys and three girls… Isaac(Lalaithion) (Lah-LITHE-ee-on) , Brodie (Megildur) (Meh-geel-dur) Riley (Nibensirien) (Nee-behn-seer-ee-ehn) , Matthew (Eruantien) (Air-oo-ahnt-ee-ehn) , Analissa( Erulissë) (air-oo-lee-say), Katrina (Manwathiel)(Mahn-wah-thee-ell) and Anastasia( Adonnenniel )(Ah-donn-enn-ee-ell) " I said. He looked absolutely blown by all of it. "you, do you ever want kids?" I asked.

"um… I always wanted two little girls and a little boy to carry on my name" he said. I nodded. Ten minutes. Hurry it up all ready. "so what if this guy doesn't want that many kids?" he asked.

"he'll have to deal. Maybe I would cut it short if he was really against it, but if he loves me truly and imprints normally do, then he'll want me to be happy!" I sighed thinking about his mystery man. He seemed thoughtful then seemed to remember something.

"oh, dad asked you to come to ours tonight" Edward said.

"more like demanded" I said. "and what would happen if I was to refuse?" I asked.

"then you would force his hand" Edward said. "someone would have to drag you there" he said, I snorted. Yes bella, ladylike.

"you could try" I said. He sighed.

"why are you like that?" he asked. I looked at him.

"like what?" I asked. He looked away and looked at the desk.

"why are you always so defensive? So-" he started but broke off so I finished for him.

"stuck up?" I asked, he would have blushed if he were human, alas he is not!. "the gods up top, see me as a moody child who has no power, when I could overthrow Zeus himself, even though I defeated Kronus alone. When I created this god damn planet" I explained. "yet down here, I can show off, I can be all high and mighty. I can make enemy's and not have my father try to scold me for it!" I said. "Zeus always feels threatened by me, my powers grew to much last year, they were accelerated by something. I don't know which. It was just the excuse Zeus was looking for. He then exiled me here" I explained. The bell went I looked up and was out of there. Gym went by fast, Alice stood with me but I never said a word. I quickly got changed and headed for my car hoping I'd get there before Edward did, no such luck he was leaning on my bonnet. I scowled at him.

"get off my car, or I will be forced to hurt you" I said, he chuckled. "T'is not funny Cullen" I warned him. He stood up fully. "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"did you forget that you are coming round mine tonight?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I refused." I said. "and you said you would drag me there" I said.

"do you want to see your family again?" he asked.

"fine!" I huffed. He didn't need to tell me the way I had already taken the map from his thoughts and before he could show me the directions I had got to his mansion before his siblings… and they'd left first.

"she is here!" I heard a murmur come from the house, I rolled my eyes. I walked up to the door. I knocked to be polite. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"come in bella" I heard Esme say. I opened the door, to see a big foyer. The house was beautiful. Esme met me in the Foyer, she smiled.

she smiled, I smiled back.

"its not that great do not worry" I said. Me Edward and his parents were sitting in the dinning room in an awkward silence.

"so I heard you guys actually like bananas" I said trying to break the tension. Edward tried not to laugh and esme was smiling while Carlisle was thinking if that was actually true. When the others came in. Alice rushed over and hung off my neck. It hurt.

"ow!" I said, and pulled her off gently.

"well that was rude" Rosalie sneered.

"sorry did you have something to say? Sanguine!" I scorned. She looked to Carlisle. He was giving me a disapproving look.

"bloodsucker" the answer came from Edward, obviously reading it from Carlisle's mind.

"oh yeah? You wanna a piece of me?" she asked. I smirked she could try, she stepped forward.

"ROSE!" Esme yelled. "she is a guest and you will treat her with respect" Esme commanded.

"besides I could stop your existance with just a thought so I wouldn't get any closer" I threatened, Emmet stood closer to her. It was then I actually looked at him, he looked familiar yet so different, he squirmed under my gaze.

"what?" he asked. My head tilted to the side.

"when did YOU become a Vampire?" I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"a bear was going to eat me, I was saved by Rose, in 1978" he said "most of my human memories have faded I can only remember half a year of my memories" he said. I calculated all the years and numbers in my head. I smiled. "is it important?" he asked. I got up walked over Rosalie hissed but I was so happy I didn't care, I held out my hand.

"hi, i'm Sahria Forma Salutari Fortis Omnipotens Aqua" he took my hand hesitantly. I pulled my hand backwards as his power struck back at mine it vibrated up my arm creating myself to curse.

"ahh shoma" I said just some random words I made up as I cradled my hand. I looked at it, it was a huge scab of which surrounded a burn. I pushed at it trying to make it heal. I knew it wouldn't it was given to me by a magical outburst which was scared of the second greater power.

"are you okay?" Emmet asked. Stepping forward. I felt the foreign power float up my arm and around my body, my veins darkened all up my arm. My veins turned black. My magic fighting his.

"stay back" My face scrunched up to one of pain. "water I need water" Esme rushed off and brought me a huge bowl of water I smiled and reached over and put a finger into the water, I felt the strength but I held it back for a moment and squeezed out "Deus Pater aqua" the water started to shimmer. My father appeared everyone crowded around.

"Pater, you need to bring mater down" I said, he looked back at me.

"she is busy with some nymphs" he said.

"but pater, this involves Viribus" I said. My father froze in shock.

"you found him?" he asked. I held up my arm.

"me and your mother will be right there" he said almost signing off.

"but I thought you said she was busy with some nymphs" I said, we both had known he was lying when he had said that. He gave me a look and signed off. I collapsed the floor, my hand still in the water and I slowly gathered the strength and pushed the foreign power back slightly. Flexing my fingers and scrunching my hand into a fist. Two people appeared Pater using the water in the bowl he used it to form two people being him and my mother.

I slowly poured the water over my blackened arm feeling the strength I gained from it, mother was looking down at me in sympathy and sadness. She came and kneeled next to me. She made sure she touched no skin.

"placet hoc proelium" she murmured (please fight this) "possum te non perdet" ( I cannot lose you) "Puer speciosa mea" (my beautiful child) I used her voice to center myself and remember I needed to heal myself. My mother turned to my father desperately. "the trees are crying" she cried. She looked out the window and on every tree the leaves had turned yellow and they seemed to sag the branches touching the ground, sort of dieing.

"what's happening?" Esme asked. My mother looked up and smiled.

"everything is connected to her, because she is everything, the universe is her. She cannot die, or the whole Universe dies too" my mother said.

"mum your boring them, besides you said not to show off" I squeezed out before pain over took me again my face contorting to that of pain. I took a deep breath in squeezing my eyes shut when I sharp pain hit me sharply. Mum chuckled.

"fight it we both know you can" she said. I looked at her. This might be the last time I would see her.

"it hurts Ma" I said, a tear fell from my eye. She was surprised at first. I never cried in front of anybody I never let them see me cry. It was a sign of weakness.

"I know sweetie, just push through it and you'll come out okay" she encouraged. Dad was looking at Emmet shocked. He took a step forward.

"Viribus…" he trailed off. Emmet looked to my dad from me, almost recognising the name his face had scrunched up.

"ahh" I cried Dad turned to me, he kneeled next to me. I scrunched up my hand into a fist. "I need something to pass it on-" I cut off the pain beginning to be too much.

"what?" Esme asked frantically.

"anything just not a person, please" I cried, she rushed off. She came back with a whole fruit basket. I lifted my hand above it, my fingers were shrivelling up completely black. I apologised to the fruit. A figure appeared.

"Poseidon!" the voice commanded. I froze. "you are supposed to come to me to authorize a trip to earth" Zeus commanded.

"no we don't you just made that up on the spot" Dad said, Zeus's eyes looked to me, and my situation. He looked up at the seven onlookers.

"she found Viribus?" he asked. Mum nodded.

"and you said she was a threat she has only done good deeds" Mum sobbed. My face scrunched up and I almost fell forward, but I would not cry in Zeus's presence. He winced at my obvious pain. I got ready for the energy transfer. I would push my energy out of my arm therefore pushing my power and the foreign out of my arm. I tried to flex my fingers over the fruit but they had gone completely numb. I pushed, I pushed so hard. I pushed to much. The foreign power travelled out it hit the fruit and I could hear the cries, so could my mother. I collapsed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I watched as bella fell to the ground, Carlisle rushed forward, checked her heartbeat. Her pupils.

"she's unconscious" he announced he picked her up and placed her on the sofa.

"she must regain, her energy. She had to push out hers, to push out his" Poseidon said. He looked up at Emmet. "son come here" he commanded. Emmet didn't move. "that's you by the way" Poseidon said. Zeus was looking in between the whole family. The mother whose name yet I still didn't know was at Bella's side brushing her hair and smiling softly. I wondered how long it had been since she had been this close to Bella, I remembered the parking lot when Bella had a conversation with the wind. Emmet took a hesitant step forward. Bella shifted on the sofa, and sighed in her dreams.

"sweetie his mortal name is Emmet that is what he will be known as in this plane" the mother said. Emmet looked at her.

"how did she survive?" Zeus asked.

"what do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"no recorded God or Goddess has ever survived the transfer. That is a locked God or Goddess who has matured over the age of 15, in this case Emmet has and the touch of a fully matured very powerful Goddess his power was frightened and struck out, it should of killed her." her mother said.

"who are you?" Carlisle asked, politely.

"I have many names, yet I am known by my family as Athena, known as goddess by many things, wisdom, battle strategy, but I am mainly mother earth" she explained. "she hasn't told you" she stated, looking at her daughter.

"she only gives half answers or speaks to us in riddles" I contributed. Poseidon smiled in acknowledgement.

"sounds just like her, my brother here, he doesn't like people finding out about us. Bella took that seriously hoping that perhaps he'll see that and maybe just maybe he'll let her stay with her family with no success she was sent here" he explained.

"to control her powers" he tried to defend. I looked in his mind. I was shocked to find what was there.

"your scared of her!" I exclaimed. The man looked at me. "Zeus" I said. No one had said his name I had taken it from his mind.

"Edward here is a mind reader" therefore Zeus started back tracking in his thoughts.

"yes we all know that, he thinks bella wants his throne" Athena said.

"how do you know?" he asked. She tapped her head.

"Goddess of wisdom remember?" she asked.

"but Bella has always been scared of responsibility, especially one as great as Zeus's" Poseidon said, he was looking between them both then looked at Bella. "she only ever really wanted your love to be honest" Poseidon dug a bit deeper.

"you and Bella were inseparable, wherever you were she was there. The deepest kind of sibling love anyone had ever seen. It was nice to see you two getting on soo well. Not the constant arguing we have now. Always arguing, "I'm the oldest, Sahria is on Earth and Viribus in missing therefore I'm the oldest" it gets soo annoying" Athena said to Emmet.

"I wen-went missing?" he asked. She nodded sadly.

"you were kidnapped, by a vampire we don't know who yet we have only discovered he was male, he wiped your memories. Then made you and himself disappear. Bella has never given up on looking for you, constantly watching the stars decoding their meanings, hoping that some news would come to you, she toured each country state, continent. Trying to find you or some trace of you. She was so sad. I remember trying to convince her to take a break all this travelling was taking a toll on her body. She had stopped eating, not sleeping." Poseidon said.

"can I get the memories back?" he asked. Zeus nodded. And looked at Bella.

"she can do it, she'll have to push past that pain, because she would have to touch you therefore getting infected again" Zeus explained.

"no!" Athena cried. "she might not be strong enough this time" she cried. "it might be okay for you to see her suffer, but I cannot lose another child, it's hard enough for one not to recognise me." she cried into Poseidon's chest.

"madre!" Bella said, opening her eyes slightly, I knew this language, it was Spanish. "Mela" yet no idea which language that one was. Athena rushed over.

"sweetie, you know we have no idea which language that is, we have no idea what you are saying" she said softly.

"amin ranc Thalion" Bella said. I looked to Carlisle, he shrugged.

"she has this language, built the whole universe with it, that's why she is the only one who can read the stars. No-one knows what she says" no one noticed but me that the trees had gone back to normal.

"Avale, atara, atar"(goddess, mother, father) she said, she hugged her mother and father.

"don't ever do that to me again" her mother sobbed.

"Anto amin selme" (but I must) bella said.

"sweetie I don't speak that language." her mother said.

"Nîn amin sina" she said, and walked over to Emmet. "this may hurt" she said, he braced himself but I have a feeling she was talking to herself. "I need you to imagine a white room with no doors or windows, the floor is grass, and If you look up the walls don't stop" she explained to him, his face scrunched up in concentration. She took a deep breath. She put her fingers to his temples, she cried out.

"argh!" she reeled back but she tried with her everything to keep her fingers on his temple, Emmet cried out. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" Bella kept saying over and over.

"what is she doing?" Rose cried, she had been silent all the way through this. Distressed at seeing her mate in pain.

"she has to search through his memories to find where the block starts and how she can finish it. But recalling all his memories is hard for him." Zeus said. Athena and Poseidon in too much pain at seeing both children in pain were trying mot to reach out and embrace them.

"the block is difficult to find, but I have found the trace" she said, she gasped. "James" she growled. "he ditched him straight away, flushed his memories to the furthest corner of his mind and created fake ones, that bastard" I had never heard Bella swear this was a first. And by the looks on her parents face's the first time for them too.

"now Viri this will be difficult, I have to enter your mind, to find the key" she said then screamed out in pain. Her legs gave out Emmet caught her and sat on the floor Bella made sure she kept her hands on his temples. She reached out and took her mothers hand, she had braced for pain yet felt none.

"I'm shielding you from the power" she said. "you need to unlock Emmet for me to bring his memories and his power to the front of his mind, now Emmet you will see flashes, of your past. Nothing in the present will change like your connection to the Cullens or your love for Rosalie they will all stay the same" Bella said, her voice strained against the pain he nodded ready. "mum when your ready" she whispered something. Emmett Cried out. He started to glow. Bella's face scrunched up trying to download all the information before it got to much.

"bella let go!" Poseidon commanded. He looked panicked. She held on for like five seconds longer then fell, me and jasper ran to catch her when I remembered not to touch her, jasper remembered to seconds too late, he touch her shoulder, which was uncovered, he pulled his hand back. He then cried out too. Emmet stood there, for a couple of seconds. He then looked over at Poseidon and Athena he ran and gathered them both in Giant Teddy bear hug. They were laughing and hugging him back.

"Gosh it's been too long" he gushed.

"honey we can catch up later, now we have to help these two" Athena said softly. Emmet nodded, it was his power so he could pick them both up, he placed Bella on one of the sofas, used the cushions from the sofa to support Jasper. Bella's whole body was slowly turning black, it had passed to her other arm, so her torso and her arm, it started up her neck but stopped halfway and headed for the rest of her body, threading already familiar ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper was in good condition, he had only touched for a second yet Bella had been touching Emmet for over ten minutes. Jaspers fingers were going Black but not as black as bella. She was completely unconscious yet her hand lifted up and found jaspers hand, it started glowing. The light was bright and white. Jasper gasped and his eyes opened. The light faded and Bella had taken her hand back. Jaspers hand was back to normal. Bella on the other hand was getting worse.

"oh bells! You nutter" Emmet muttered. "get me some water some leaves preferably alive, some energy. Um anything really" Emmet said and turned the light on next to her, she breathed in, he got a piece of paper, and started fanning her, giving her wind, we were strengthening her. I ran off and grabbed a handful of dirt and a few leaves.

We all rushed back and threw the elements at her. Emmet was blowing her face. Air. He gathered the dirt on her stomach. The leaves went on top. He put ice on her forehead. Water went on her hands. A small candle one of her shoulders. Zeus had made a small non lethal lightening bolt and had given it to Emmet who had put it on her legs. She used this strength and harnessed the power and tried to push the foreign invader out, her fingers started pushing out black air. Emmet had put a fruit basket there and she then pushed it all out in one. The air rushed at the basket all at once you could see how black it was and the fruit basket died. She winced and her head tilted slightly.

Her mother rushed to her side. She was no longer black. She looked around at everybody and smiled. She looked at the candle that was slowly running out of wax. It started flickering as it was about to go out.

"Lhach(flame) " she whispered and the candle flared she sat up holding the candle. "hin(child)" she whispered. She was sitting cross-legged on the sofa her hands around breast level holding the candle so gently. "lle ier ikotane nostale(your so kind)" she whispered it seemed the flame turned to face her.

"Rhun ten Adel, Nell Thoron. haba hin( your energy, helped much. My child)" she whispered. She smiled. She put her hand over the flame, we all stepped forward to stop her. She looked up and smiled she walked over to Alice and held her hand in front of her face Bella looked blissfully happy. She opened her fist and there just touching her skin the flame bobbled it burned with nothing just the atoms in the air.

She pulled Alice's hand up and the flame moved hesitantly not wanting to part from Bella. She gave it a little nudge. It hobbled off and onto Alice's hand. She had braced for her skin to start burning. Yet it didn't it sat there staring at her. She opened her eyes and smiled. It started bobbing around her hand.

"lle aa' kirma haba hin(you may part my child)" she said and crushed her hand onto Alice's. she smiled at Alice, then took it from her and ran back to the sofa again like a small child. She sat cross legged and then looked up as her mother came and sat next to her, she wrapped her arm around her.

"magic like that is truly beautiful" she smiled and tapped her nose. Bella's grin widened.

"oh Atara at unas hiarna( oh mother it was fun)" then grinned cheekily. I noticed now that she had tiny dimples.

"sweetie we don't know that language" Poseidon said coming from behind her and hugged her.

"amin rochben atar (I know father)" she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was standing by the kitchen door. I hadn't meant too but I was listening on in my mothers conversation with my mother and esme.

"I know you feel like you have lost a child" my mother said softly. She had, had a vision and was blocking her thoughts from me.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it" esme said, she was terrified of us.

"now child. No need to fear. Think about it like your Emmet's mother in law. Your Rosalie's mother and I'm Emmet's mother. So you still have Emmett" my mother said kindly. I could already see Esme's beaming grin.

"oh, that would be magnificent" Esme laughed. They were getting on already. I could see visions of them being great friends. Each just as kind as the other.

"I will confide in you, as we are soon to be good friends" My mother gushed. I could imagine Esme smiling. "there is soon to be an addition to your family" My mother beamed.

"really?" Esme asked. "who?" she asked excitedly.

"one of your own flesh" My Mother said.

"but- Vampires can't have children" Esme objected. "what is the cost?" Esme asked. She had thought it might happen with the amount of magic in the house.

"Isabella" My mother said hesitantly. I gasped. They had both heard me and had both froze. I was staring straight ahead at a patch of plain wall when my mother opened the kitchen swinging door. I slowly turned and looked at her.

"what happens?" I asked. She looked down sad.

"an accident. Zeus." was all she said. I looked back to the patch of wall I was looking at before. "I can't say anymore" she said. She looked to much in pain too.

"boy or girl?" I asked. Mother looked confused. "will the child be a boy or girl?" I asked.

"boy" she said. She was trying not to give to much away.

"will he be happy?" I asked.

"immensely" she sighed. She was really sad. I looked over at her.

"then why so sad?" I asked.

"because you will be immensely miserable" she said looking up at me, tears in her eyes.

"yet, my sadness brings immense happiness to others, this boy will have a gorgeous family. Immense happiness. A family he can actually stay with. I will suffer my eternity of sadness for his eternity of happiness" I said. Her face creased into a sad frown and she let a tear escape. I wiped it away for her. I stood. I abruptly turned and walked into the living room. The rest of them were all sitting there, shocked. Zeus had gone back up top so he had missed the whole conversation. They all turned to look at me. I walked through the room and out of the house climbed in my car and headed back to my house. I walked through the front door and looked at the clock. 2 am. Perfect. I get to sleep. I walked through the living room and walked up the stairs. I opened my door and saw someone lying on my bed his arms folded behind his head. I flagged. I quickly transported my clothes onto my body and changing without showing him anything. I flopped down on the bed my head resting on his bicep I was soo tired I didn't care.

I dreamed deep dreams that night entering the mind of a fairy, the light wonders of a small child. The hopeful hopes of a newly engaged couple. The amazing imagination of a fighting writer, or the dreams of a young child wanting the great future of an outstanding life. The haunting taunts of a terror that was known as the life of a normal troll or the hunting's of an elf. The elegant crafts of a good hearted witch. The cries of a misinterpreted Sorcerer as she is tortured for fake crimes. Then I fell into my dreams seven golden eyes slowly turning to normal, a newer younger golden eyed creature. Zeus locking me away for eternity in a time bubble. I woke myself I would not see this. I slowly opened my eyes. I was not resting on my pillow!. I slowly turned.

"had I known you would keep me here all night I would have at least changed my shirt" he grinned. I sagged into Edward. I groaned. He chuckled.

"don't worry we're not going to school today" he said. I frowned. I looked at the clock, 11:23 am He smiled, he pointed out the window. "too sunny" he said. "Carlisle and I will be staying with you today" he said. I nodded. I was too exhausted for anything else. I rested on his bicep knowing I should move but too tired to move.

"breakfast time" I fell off the bed holding my throat. Shaking my head terrified. His head realising the situation his facial expression turned to that of horror. "no Bella I would never" he tried, he paused. "I swear on all human memories I would never eat you" he said then thought of what he said, and tried to take it back. But at this point I was to busy trying not to wet myself with the amount of laughing I was doing. I couldn't stop. He growled once he realised what I just did pulling that kind of prank on him, he reached down gripped the top of my arms and decided he would just yell at me.

"bella-" he started yelling, but was cut off.

"breakfast's ready" Esme called up the stairs. Edward flagged and looked above my head and straight on in annoyance.

"I will just say at this moment in time Esme is my favourite Cullen" I whispered and started to dance down the stairs in my Pyjamas. I flopped in my seat and grinned up at Esme. She placed a plate of breakfast in front of me. "oh Esme you didn't have too" I said she smiled.

"oh it was no problem" she said gracefully.

"what about your brother?" Edward asked.

"to me he ain't a Cullen" I said.

"ain't?" he asked incredulously, giving me a look with raised eyebrows with his head tilted slightly. I smiled at him. "you sound English" he scoffed. Time to try out my accents, Telepathic clearing of throat.

"well do you have something against the English?" I asked. He had sat down across from me, his face looking down he just raised his eyebrows and just moved his eyes to look at me without moving his head. "hmm that's what I thought" in an Ozzie Accent. He cracked a smile. Try Irish, gosh I love that accent. "top of the morning to ya" he laughed slightly. "it's a wee bit cold in here innit" I said in a Scottish. He full out laughed. I went back to normal. "are- Are you laughing?" I asked in disbelief. He tried to stop.

"no" he said pulling his eyebrows down to his mouth. I looked over at Esme and Carlisle who were just looking at us. Esme was smiling amused. Carlisle was looking at us as if we were crazy.

"what?" we both asked. We looked back at each other. "stop copying me" we both said again. "Edward smells" I said, just as he said "bella smells" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"what? I can smell you from here" he said shrugging.

"you're a Vampire you're supposed to be able to smell different Scents, you complete doofus" I said, shoving some Bacon in my mouth. I was very surprised. This food was great!. "Esme you should open your own restaurant" I said, my mouth full.

"yeah a restaurant for greasy fatty breakfast" Edward muttered, he was looking down again. I narrowed my eyes.

"you have a problem? Speak up" I said cutting into my eggs, he scowled at the smell, I grinned he looked at me. I leant down above the steaming cut open egg, and blew the smell in his direction. He gagged.

"bella stop it!" Esme said laughing at us.

"God you guys are like a married couple" Carlisle said. My way of totally disagreeing with him is proving him wrong.

"God doesn't exist, therefore that whole statement must be false" I said. Stood abruptly, and started walking away.

"where are you going?" Carlisle asked. I looked over my shoulder.

"I need to get changed, and no Edward you can't come" I said I got changed and quickly went downstairs and continued my sentence.

"well I might have been given babysitters, yet I don't need them I can go and write some songs on my own" I said walking through the lounge and through to the Sun room. This was my music room. It was Huge along with my garden. I had Drums Guitars millions of them. I had a piano. Recording equipment, that's where I put all my pieces together, my violin compositions, the flute. I had so many. I knew I was being followed. I sat down by the piano. Edward came and sat next to me. While Esme and Carlisle sat on the really soft love seat facing away from the window Right next to the Piano Carlisle had his arm around her. I smiled at them. I lifted the piano lid.

My fingers slid across the keys gracefully, playing Mozart. I closed my eyes, letting myself to get lost in the music let the notes wash over me as the sound f familiarity as another set of notes started playing, it went with the music yet it was not Mozart. I opened my eyes and saw Edward playing. I stopped.

"you Goose! I guessed Piano, and you told me no" I said. He grinned. I referred back to one of our awkward conversations when I was trying to guess his instrument, I hadn't pictured him as the musical type. I then started playing Mozart to start with but changed it to one of my own. He frowned. My hands slowly getting faster, the fast notes washing over the room in a frantic yet excited new power that was allowed for its daily walk. Dumbledore stumbled down the stairs when he heard his favourite piece. I looked down at him, and stopped playing.

"that's your favourite, isn't it baby" I said to him stroking under his muzzle. "come on you'll want feeding." I said and stood. Edward stood. "Edward I think I can feed my dog, alone. I've done it before without you breathing down my neck" I said. I walked into the kitchen and fed Dumbledore and walked back to the Sun room.

"so Bella tell me, what do you practice your magic with?" Carlisle asked. "words?" he asked.

"Music" I said, he looked confused. "I like to centre myself with a song. Most people can open their minds to a better power with a song that is theirs alone" I said, he nodded, looking intrigued.

"will you show me?" he asked hopeful. I smiled.

"I suppose so" he grinned, we moved to the garden. I instructed them to sit down and not to make a sound or the magic would lash out.

I settled myself in the middleish of the garden, I started my moves. It was like Twicondo but more elegant more aggressive more flowing. I twisted I turned I flipped I screamed.

_A smell, A sight, the beauty of all things. _I sang as I turned pulling my arm as I did. _a sweet innocence a small child processes _I pulled my hands in sharply. I twisted I pulled my leg up and twisted in the arm pulling out my arms so I was like a floating ribbon yet I had full control of what was happening. _the fate decides, that stars sing an exciting new story_ I sang slowly, and gently, making my movements slower and more elegant. _the Gods are one that shows the Universe, with one being in the middle. my body fell to the ground I flapped over, my arms swishing out then coming back up to bring my body up and let me float. I felt my magical charge I felt the magic and power build in my chest I saw the trees dance and sing, the wind laughed as it whipped past, the ground shook and a laugh bubbled up in me and I sprang from the ground, my eyes closed I was one with my elements but aware of my audience I did not let go fully, the ground visably rumbled but not in a earthquake way in a friendly way as if it was laughing, more birds sang and the air became warmer. I sat and started to breath evenly, I looked up and smiled and let them know they could move. _

"_that was brilliant" Esme gushed. I smiled kindly at her. _

"_everyone can harness power if they have the focus, the determination" I explained. _

"_do you think you can teach one of us to harness extra power?" Carlisle asked. _

"_it'll be difficult" I said, warning him now. He nodded. _

"_can I do it?" Edward asked. I looked at him. _

"_you'll have to understand it will come over time, not straight away don't get impatient and annoyed" I said. He nodded. _

"_okay we have to go we'll leave you to practice" Esme said. _

"_do we really have to go, she is fascinating" Carlisle said. _

"_we'll come back later" Esme said and pulled him into the forest. I then turned and started for the back door. _

"_aren't we gonna practice?" Edward asked. Pointing to the garden. _

"_you need a song" I said. "and as you don't have any other outside power I'm gonna help you" I said, explaining this to him yet I had walked into the lounge. "besides I need to access what your power will be" I said and sat on the sofa side ways he sat in front of me and excepted the sitting sideways my legs were crossed and he copied my position. I put my hands on his and positioned them so they were facing up I put mine on top. We started floating he started to struggle. _

"_stop!" I commanded, he froze his eyes looking at me the funniest expression on his face. "you'll break the incantation" I said, he slowly started to sit up. "back straight" I said he complied. "eyes closed" I commanded, he complied he was going to speak. "silence" I said, he nodded. I rolled my eyes. I entered his mind. I swam through his years of vampire memories and located his human ones, searching for the clue, I grinned when I saw what I needed. I slowly let us down. He opened his eyes and saw my grin I watched his expression. He smiled. _

"_what?" he asked, I jumped up grabbing his hands and twirling us around. _

"_you're a mason!" I exclaimed. "why did you not tell me?" I asked excitedly. I let go and started jumping around him, he kept turning to see me yet I was already on the other side of him. "Magic has been in your family for years, oh this will be so easy. Your mother was a babe. Your father soo adorable" I danced. _

"_you- you knew my parents?" he asked. _

"_oh they were fabulous, gorgeous amazing oh they were so kind. So magical" I danced. He put hands on my shoulders. He looked me right in the eye, my eyes were raised as I looked him. _

"_I don't remember my parents" he said, his hands dropped. I stopped, bouncing. "can you tell me about them?" he asked he sat down. I sat down next to him. _

"_your mother was a witch, her family had been for generations. She was a flower witch, a follower of my mother. She met your father, a miracle worker he was a healer. He was a worshiper of our lost God Fallan" I said, I was staring straight ahead, my hands in my lap. "they fell so deeply in love, but your mothers coven disliked him for praising an unknown god to them, they ran away to be together" I said. "but the coven cursed them for betraying them and what they thought their gods too" I explained. "your mother was unable to have kids" I said. "my mother was appalled, she pulled together with Fallan and pulled in a favour with Aphrodite and your mother conceived you, a child of the craft, half part healer half part witch" I trailed off. _

"_they went through all that just to have me?" he asked, astounded. _

"_just for a family and love" I said. "but because your father was a healer, he was at much more risk than anybody else, and so near your eighteenth he caught the influenza. You and your mother basically slept at the hospital and both of you caught the influenza, your mother had recognised Carlisle as a Vampire and begged him to save you anyway he could. You were changed" I said, explaining this to him. _

"_what is my power?" he asked. _

"_telekinesis, Healing and control of earth element" I said, in monotone. "but they will each evolve, into something new, and that will evolve into something new, and the cycle continues unless you the Alpha which is the leader. The best, all round most powerful. that's what your father past down. How small you are, for such a great destiny" I said, his eyes looked at me full of wonder at what I knew. "now" I said lighter and a little louder I clapped my hands to my knees. "we need to start your song" I said and walked over to the piano. "come over here, I will start a tune, sing whatever comes from the heart, and I will fill in the gaps, think about what, I've told you and put it to good use" I said and started playing. _

"_flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,…, bring back what once was mine…., ….., ….., bring back what once was mine, what once was mine" he sang missing out a few sentences. _

_I played it again. I sang with him and filled in the gaps. The room was filled with the graceful melody of the beautiful notes being played now by two hands. Every note, awakened every element in the room everything came alive. Everything hummed along with the melody the harmony of the notes lightened and softened with my voice, the _

"_flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine" I sang, he had his eyes closed and he seemed to go with the lyrics, his heart and his magic. I let the last note as C flat rang out through the room and slowly faded away. He looked at me, and smiled softly. _

"_come on" I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the garden, I quickly sat down and adopted a meditation pose Edward copied me, I shifted closer, I put my hands to his hand kept them so the finger tips were facing the sky and they were flat together. _

"_empty your mind and let the lyrics of our song fill your mind, let them be the things that excess your magic, sing them over and over until I tell you to stop" I commanded and started humming the sweet, sweet song. His voice was amazing and filled the melody perfectly. _

"_flower gleam and glow" he sang, I joined in on the next bit. "let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine" we sang together the humming not needed. "bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design" he sang. "save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine" he sang, I started humming again straight after but he missed his cue for thinking we were stopping. We stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, me humming and singing a few lines while he sang, we both had our eyes closed, me connecting to my magic and him trying too. He finally cracked, he stood. He turned to me angry, I slowly brought my hands back to my lap and stayed with my legs folded. _

"_this is pointless!" he exploded. _

"_calm down Edward" I said, monotone and completely calm. He back tracked slightly. _

"_how long is this going to take?" he demanded. _

"_I told you it won't happen over night" I said calmly. _

"_it was a complete waste of an afternoon, we could have been doing important things today" Edward yelled. _

"_do you not feel lighter, no headache. You feel relaxed. You feel you have enough energy to jump a whole mountain?" I asked. He nodded. "great, then it worked." I said softly and got up and walked over to him. I went and got a dieing plant. "now for you to be able to communicate to earth you have to understand how she works the things she likes the things she doesn't, now there are not many males who can develop an earth link, so this will be a shock for her and you she will be suspicious and more scared of you than her" I explained. _

"_is it not your mother?" he asked. I nodded. _

"_but it his her core, it will be her power to your power not face to face like yesterday" I explained, I took his hand. I buried it deep into the dirt and right next to the roots. "do you feel anything?" I asked. He shook his head no, a deep look of concentration on his face. I took his hands and buried them deeper. "anything?" I asked, he shook his head. I threw my hands up. "your trying too hard, it will come naturally" I said, then thought of something else. "try this" I said. I kept his hands in the plant pot and I walked over to my Piano and had it really loud so he could hear it. I played it and he sang along with the now familiar notes. He visibly relaxed which was what I had been trying to do for the whole day, he broke. _

"_the plant needs water" he shouted. I slowly stopped playing. _

"_do you feel it's pain?" I asked. He nodded, he would feel it's pain like his own. _

"_it won't drink it's not got a lot of room" Edward said. _

"_how about a drink now and a promise that I will move it tomorrow?" I asked. _

"_how do I ask it?" he asked. I smiled, asking all the right questions. I crouched in front of him. _

"_use your powers, go on Edward you can do it, come on" I said, urging him. "deep breath and relax focus on the ill plant" I said quietly and softly. _

"_yes, it needs a drink and fast" he said, I summoned water to my hand and when it was dripping I handed my hand to Edward. _

"_guide my hand to where it needs to drink" I said, he took my hand and gave the poor plant a drink. Once he had fed the plant, he jumped up and hugged me. _

"_thank you, thank you" he kept repeating. He spun me round, I awkwardly patted wherever I could reach considering my arms were trapped to my sides by my elbows. _

"_we're going to need to practice and I have a few good ideas for what we could do" I said, he put me down and nodded. I started back to my house and expected Edward to follow, and of course. He did. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_It had been three weeks since we had watched Edward and Bella from the forest we watched how they worked and how she taught him to gather control of his gift, they did so many fighting sequences, constantly she no longer taught him to interact with plants, he did that when he was protecting her when she was sleeping, her house was always filled with flowers and plants, her sweet little cottage had beautiful flowering plants growing up the side and covering the top corner of her front and it swirled around one of her windows, she kept training Edward and Emmet together, she had become friends with Rose too and Alice they were all very good friends. We all now thought her part of the family, though she demanded she keep her independence, even though she spent most of her time at my house, she and Edward had become Inseparable, Esme thinks a romantic relationship might develop yet there was still so much about Bella that she hasn't told us. _


End file.
